


love you

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: brallon oneshots [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, this is set after spencer left so pretty much current time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first i love you is dropped and someone is crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you

**Author's Note:**

> i worte this for one of my cloest friends emma (emodadsclub on tumblr) for her birthday. i love her so much and i coulnt have asked for a better friend.

it’s been about a year and a half since brendon asked dallon to be his boyfriend. dallon’s never been more content or happy. kissing brendon was a dream, so was holding his hand. and of course,  the sex was like that too. the taller man felt like he really won the grand prize with brendon.

dallon, if you asked anyone, wasn’t the best when it came to romance. it was just something he was kind of decent at, all of his ideas were generic. but brendon never cared before so he thought it was a good idea. a cliche idea, but a good one none the less.

brendon ran a hand through his hair, shooting dallon a winning smile after dan stops tapping on the drums. dallon smiles back, then clearing his throat into the mic.

“hey, guys.” he laughed, looking over to brendon, who just looked confused. “you guys know how i’m dating brendon, right?” everyone screams for a few moments, and dallon is beeming. “well, he’s really important to me, so i thought i’d play something i haven’t in a while in honor of him.”

the song started up and dallon coughed loudly, not wanted to look at his boyfriend in case he hated the idea. fuck maybe he should have asked brendon first. fuck maybe this was a really shitty idea.

“could this be love at first sight, or should i walk by again?  
you’re photogenically dressed, the conversation begins.  
oh god, now what did i say? let me start over again.” 

as he sang the words, he could feel the being caught int his throat. his hands were shaking a fuck. he should have asked. but he had to keep going. too late to back out now.

“could this be love at first sight, oh wait i said that before.  
i need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor,  
but don’t go out of your way and i won’t talk anymore.”

he closed his eyes, he’s not sure why. he felt like he was going to be sick, the thought of brendon breaking up with him crossing his mind for a moment.

“turn the lights off, i’m in love…  
wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to, kiss him?  
wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to, dance with him?  
darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,  
all of these are the prettiest things when i’m… in love…”

dallon just stopped playing all together, decided the last part, since just a repeat, it wasn’t needed. he just wanted to end his suffering already.

“i love you, brendon urie.” he mumbled into the mic, rocking on his heels and gripping on the neck of his bass.

“you fucking bitch.” brendon huffs over the mic, followed by a loud sniffing noise.

this caused dallon to spin around to his boyfriend, who was fucking wiping at his eyes and openly sobbing as he made his way to dallon, throwing his arms around him. he knew fans were shouting, but he didn’t care because brendon was kissing him now, still cying.

“fucking love you too.” he says, and dallon feels like his heart just grew twice it’s size, ready to burst.

brendon laughed into the mic. “sorry guys, i’m just, i’m just, fuck, you know how it goes.” the crowd was laughing with him as he cried and babbled over the mic for a few more minutes, trying to get a grip.

the remainder of the show brendon couldn’t stop smiling, staying near dallon and not moving much around the stage. stealing kisses where he had the chance. dallon couldn’t stop smiling either.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this kind of sucked
> 
> im patrickedstumped @tumblr


End file.
